मुख्य पृष्ठ
वसुदेवसुतम् देवम् कंसचाणूरमर्दनम् देवकी परमानन्दम् कृष्णं वन्दे जगद्गुरुम् नवगुरुकुल भारतीय शिक्षा के पुनरुत्थान को समर्पित क्या है नवगुरुकुल? : जैसा कि नाम से ही आभास होता है, 'नवगुरुकुल' का अर्थ है 'नया गुरुकुल'. 'गुरुकुल' वह जगह है जहाँ विद्यार्थी अपने गुरु के आश्रम में रहकर विद्याध्ययन करते हैं. 'नवगुरुकुल' कुछ उत्साही एवं समर्पित लोगों की योजना है. हमारा प्रयास है गुरुकुल पद्धति पर आधारित एक ऐसे शिक्षा तंत्र की स्थापना जो :(अ) भारत के प्रबुद्ध लोगों द्वारा बनाया एवं चलाया जाए :(आ) जहाँ विद्यार्थियों एवम् शिक्षकों का चारित्रिक, शारीरिक, बौद्धिक एवम् आध्यात्मिक विकास हो सके :(इ) जो भारत की श्रेष्ठ प्रतिभा को तराश कर पतनोन्मुखी संस्कृति के इस दौर में श्रेष्ठ चारित्रिक एवम् नैतिक मूल्यों को अपना सकें. :(ई) जो विज्ञान एवं तकनीक सहित विभिन्न क्षेत्रों में मौलिक प्रतिभाओं को जन्म दे :(उ) जो प्रतिभाशाली छात्रों को उनकी प्रतिभा के अनुसार आगे बढ़ने के अनेकानेक अवसर उपलब्ध कराये, उनकी प्रतिभा एवं उत्सुकता का दमन न करे :नामकरण क्यों आवश्यकता है नवगुरुकुल की? :* क्योंकि जीवन को सुखी और समृद्ध बनाने वाले तत्त्व शिक्षा से गायब हो रहे हैं. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा न तो श्रेष्ठता एवं मौलिकता को प्रोत्साहन दे पाती है, न ही विद्यार्थी को और आगे बढ़ने की प्रेरणा. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा अच्छे विद्यार्थी को औसत स्तर तक गिराने के लिए तो बड़ी काट-छांट करती है, पर कमजोर विद्यार्थी को औसत तक भी पहुंचाने के लिए कुछ नहीं कर पाती. :* क्योंकि वर्त्तमान शिक्षा विद्यार्थी को पाठ्यक्रम में शामिल विषयों तक का ज्ञान भी दे पाने में असमर्थ है. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा विद्यार्थी को कोई नैतिक बल अथवा शिक्षा दे पाने में असमर्थ है. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा लोगों को उनकी रूचि एवं क्षमताओं के अनुसार आजीविका उपलब्ध कराने में प्रायः विफल है. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा जीवन को सुखी एवं उदात्त तथा राष्ट्र को उन्नत बनाने में कोई सार्थक भूमिका नहीं निभा पाती. कैसा होगा नवगुरुकुल? स्थान एवम् स्थिति ' शहर की भीड़-भाड़ से दूर, किसी सुंदर एवम् प्रदूषण-रहित प्राकृतिक स्थान में. गुरुकुल के (मैदानी क्षेत्र में कम से कम 25 एकड़, पहाड़ी क्षेत्र में लगभग 100 एकड़ क्षेत्र के)विस्तृत प्राँगण में बसा हुआ सुरम्य नैसर्गिक क्षेत्र. पहाड़िंयों, नदियों, झरनों, वृक्षों एवम् फूलों के बीच बसा एक ऐसा उपवन, जहाँ विद्यार्थी रह सकें, खेल सकें, दौड़ सकें; आनंदपूर्वक अपने सहज विकास को प्राप्त कर सकें. स्थान ऐसा अवश्य हो जहाँ बिजली, पानी एवं आवागमन की सुविधा हो. आस-पास फैक्ट्रियां न हों, न शीघ्र बनने की संभावना हो. विद्यार्थी, शिक्षक एवं अन्य कर्मचारी वहीं रहें. गुरुकुल का प्रांगण एक छोटे से शहर की तरह हो जिसमें आवश्यकता के सभी वस्तुएं प्राप्त हो जाती हों. 'विद्यार्थियों के लिए क्या-क्या होगा नवगुरुकुल में ? ''' छात्र अपनी रुचि एवम् प्रतिभा को समझ सके, इसके लिये आवश्यक है कि छात्र विभिन्न विधाओं का परिचय प्राप्त करे. नवगुरुकुल में सामान्य विषयों के साथ साथ निम्न गतिविधियों/विषयों का भी समावेश होना चाहिये - ''सह-शैक्षणिक गतिविधियाँ (Co-curricular Activities)'' Various formal and informal clubs can be introduced in order to promote various hobbies and multifaced personality of the student. These include ''Literary'' : Debating Club : Writers Club : Reading Club Fine Arts : Sketching : Painting : Clay Modelling : Caartoonist Club Photography Club Animation Film Making Tech Clubs : Machine Design : Electronics Hobbists : Robotics Club : Aeromodelling Club Stargazers : The Astronomy Club Jyotish Palmistry Vaastu Magic Club Gardening The Economists श्रेष्ट विभूतियों को निमंत्रण गुरुकुल एक ऐसी जगह हो जहाँ विभिन्न क्षेत्रों की श्रेष्ट विभूतियाँ आती-जाती रहें अथवा निवास कर सकें. इनके व्यक्तित्व के प्रभाव से ही विद्यार्थी में चमक आ जायगी. यदि विद्यार्थी को भूमंडल के श्रेष्ट व्यक्तित्वों से मिलने का अवसर प्राप्त होता रहे तो उसमें भी श्रेष्ठता के लिए ललक जागेगी एवं वह औसत दर्जे से काफी उठ कर काम करने की प्रेरणा पाएगा. ऐसी विभूतियों को नवगुरुकुल में आमन्त्रित करने एवम् उनके आवास इत्यादि की भी उचित व्यवस्था हो. किन - किन को कर सकते हैं आमन्त्रित' क्या आपके दिमाग में भी कोई कल्पना जागती है? क्या किसी का नाम आता है? क्या आप किसी ऐसी विभूति के सम्पर्क में हैं जिन्हें हम निमन्त्रित कर सकें? यदि हाँ, तो यहाँ लिखें! उप-गुरुकुल, The Advanced Study Centers मुख्य गुरुकुल के अंतर्गत ही अनेकानेक छोटे-छोटे गुरुकुल भी हों जहाँ किसी भी विषय विशेष के सिद्ध आचार्य की देख-रेख में छात्र उस विषय का विस्तृत अध्ययन कर सकें.यह गुरुकुल आधुनिक महाविद्यालयों के विभिन्न विभागों की तरह होंगे. पर अन्तर यह है कि इनके मुख्य आचार्यों के लिए मात्र डिग्रियाँ ही पर्याप्त नहीं होंगी. यह गुरुकुल अपने विषय के महानतम आचार्यों के मार्गदर्शन में चलेंगे. जब छात्र प्रारम्भ से ही इन आचार्यों एवं इन विषयों से परिचित हो जायेंगे तो अपनी रुचि-अरुचि एवम् प्रतिभा का ठीक-ठीक आकलन कर पायेंगे. ' किन विद्यार्थियों को प्रवेश मिलेगा? ' प्रारंभ में छात्रों को एक राष्ट्रीय स्तर के परीक्षा के बाद लिया जा सकता है, पर अंततः सारे छात्र वही हों जो गुरुकुल में प्रारंभ से (पाँच वर्षा के आयु से) ही प्रवेश लें. किन मायनों में भिन्न होगा नवगुरुकुल अन्य स्कूलों से? 'विषय'' (१) प्रचलित विषय नए विषय विज्ञान (भौतिकी, रसायन, जीवविज्ञान के अतिरिक्त 'हमारा स्वास्थ्य' भी) भाषाएं (हिन्दी, अंग्रेज़ी, संस्कृत) कला (इतिहास, भूगोल, सामाजिक विज्ञान) अर्थशास्त्र () नवगुरुकुल के लक्ष्य :(१) विज्ञान, तकनीक, प्रशासन, व्यवसाय, कला, शिक्षा एवं भाषा सहित जीवन के सभी क्षेत्रों में अग्रगण्य एवं चरित्रवान भारतीयों का निर्माण. :(२) शिक्षा के एक ऐसे संस्थान का विकास जो पीढ़ी दर पीढ़ी श्रेष्ठ एवम् समर्पित भारतीयों का विकास कर सके. नवगुरुकुल के आदर्श क्या-क्या कर सकते हैं आप इस सहजाल (विकि) पर? इस सहजाल (विकि) पर आप चर्चा कर सकते हैं आज की शिक्षा प्रणाली पर हमारे साथ आकार दे सकते हैं आदर्श शिक्षा प्रणाली को नवगुरुकुल के निर्माण के संबंध में दे सकते हैं व्यवहारिक सुझाव ''कैसी हो ...' 'कक्षायें' कक्षायें बड़ी हों. उनमें बैठने का पर्याप्त स्थान तो हो ही, प्रकाश एवम् साफ़, ठंडी हवा के आने की पर्याप्त व्यवस्था भी हो. वातानुकूलन सर्वथा अप्राकृतिक एवम् बच्चों के स्वास्थ्य के प्रतिकूल है. कक्षाओं में इसकी कोई व्यवस्था न हो. ''' गुरुकुल में एक विद्यार्थी का दिन वातावरण मंत्रोच्चार की ध्वनि से गूँज रहा है. ब्राह्म-मुहूर्त में गायत्री मंत्र के साथ विद्यार्थी उठ जाते हैं. ईश्वर, गुरु, माता-पिता एवं पृथ्वी को प्रणाम कर, नित्यकर्मों से निवृत्त होकर, वे प्रातःकालीन प्राणायाम एवं योगाभ्यास करते हैं. सूर्योदय के समय सूर्य-नमस्कार कर एवं प्रार्थना के बाद वे नए दिन के लिए तैयार हैं. ...(to be completed) साकार कर सकते हैं अपनी अगली पीढ़ी को बेहतर बनाने का अपना सपना सहयोग दे सकते हैं एक बेहतर भारत एवम् बेहतर विश्व के निर्माण में सैद्धांतिक चर्चा पाठ्यक्रम से संबंधित विद्यार्थी से संबंधित शिक्षकों से संबंधित नवगुरुकुल के आधारभूत ढाँचे से संबंधित आइये, एक पाठ्य-पुस्तक बनायें ! आपने अब तक पाठ्य पुस्तकें पढी ही होंगी, उन्हें लिखने का विचार शायद आपके मन में न आया हो. पर विज्ञान की किताबे पढ़ते हैं तो कई बार लगता है कि यदि कुछ बातें और अच्छी तरह समझाई गयी होतीं तो कितना अच्छा होता. हिन्दी और अंग्रेज़ी की किताबें पढ़ते समय कई बार ख़याल आता है कि इसमें यह कहानी भी होती तो कितना अच्छा होता. कविताओं की व्याख्या भी अच्छी तरह करी गयी होती तो कितना अच्छा होता. सार-संक्षेप यह कि चंद 'विशेषज्ञों' द्वारा बनाई गयी पाठ्य-पुस्तकों में अनेक खामियां छूट जाती हैं. मुख्य कमियाँ हैं - उपलब्ध पाठ्य-पुस्तकों की मुख्य कमियाँ नवगुरुकुल की पाठ्य-पुस्तकों की रूपरेखा (पाठ्य-पुस्तकों के लेखन के लिए दिशा-निर्देश) विभिन्न विषय गणित भौतिकी रसायन जीव-विज्ञान हमारा स्वास्थ्य योग, ध्यान एवं आध्यात्म संगणन विज्ञान हिन्दी अंग्रेज़ी संस्कृत अर्थशास्त्र प्रबंधन सामाजिक व्यवहार एवं विज्ञान प्रेरणादायी जीवनियां खेल-कूद संगीत ललित-कलाएं क्या आपके मन में पाठ्य-पुस्तकों के विकास को लेकर कुछ सवाल हैं? क्या आप नवगुरुकुल में पढाना चाहेंगे? . The English Version NavGurukul ''Restructuring Indian Education'' Dedicated towards building of character, body and mind leading to spitirual evolution of students and teachers. On this wiki, you can : discuss the current education system : shape the next generation educational policy : actualise the dream of a better gen-next by coming together to build an actual Gurukul : contribute towards building better humans, a better Bharat and a better World. '''Why NavGurukul? Often I am asked why I chose teaching as my career even after having a B. Tech. degree from IIT Bombay. I started teaching quite a few years back when IIT graduates usually did not opt for teaching, at least 10 + 2 level teaching, as a professional career. This question, which often arises in the minds of many a people, has often forced a thought in my mind, “Why is it that the parents always want their children to become a doctor, an engineer or a high-profile officer. They never expect; in fact, they never even dream of their son or daughter becoming a teacher!” As you read these lines, you might even laugh at such an idea, “Me being a teacher! Come on, I have much better things to do!!” Your past two-three generations have not cared; they could do so because many of their previous generations had already paid for it with their lives in the Great Indian Freedom Struggle. That fire is extinguished and the light is almost gone. So dear, this is a talk about you and your times : tough times. It is a talk about the quality of life you deserve and the quality of life you will get, if you fail the call of your duty. Believe me. Teaching, although not regarded socially as a high profile job today in India, is not just one of the core but probably the core activity which decides the fate of an individual, a society and a nation. In order to ensure growth and development of human mind, body and society; in order to ensure the development of a healthy, powerful and a strong nation and in order to shape good, competent, satisfied and evolution-oriented individuals, good education is a prerequisite. Let me also remind you that good education is impossible without good teachers. Sometimes, when I look at the condition of my nation : India, I strongly feel that something very fundamental has gone wrong. Widespread corruption, sharp degradation of morality, lack of interest in society by the individuals, demand of rights without any attention towards duties...the list is endless! Years of reading, observation and pondering has brought me to the conclusion that fundamentally it has to do with lack of good education. We have often heard that the current education system, which has largely been a work of our good old Lord Macaulay, is far from being satisfactory for Indian conditions. The system of education that Lord Macaulay had designed was the one which created slaves and obedient non-thinking public, which curbed creativity and free thinking. It taught that Indians were born slaves and they had to obey the instructions of their masters (the British). It told that whatever was traditional and Indian was low grade, irrational, ‘unscientific’ and worthy of being rejected. It created deep fissures on Indian mind, pains of which are still felt. I must say that Lord Macaulay has very admirably accomplished his job. The days of British are over long back. We have celebrated approximately fifty years of independence with perfect slavery towards the old British-designed education. It is time when this generation must ask why no serious attempt has been made to modify this most crucial system in a more imaginative, in a more healthy and a more well-rounded fashion. Also, we just do not have to ask the questions, we also have to offer the answers. Simply asking questions, debating, sulking and evading work has been a very typical habit of many a people in our country. Sorry, we need work, SOLID WORK. A work that is backed by proper thought, good planning and a detailed and good discussion. Let me again repeat that the whole quantity of thoughts without being turned in action would be practically of no use. What is this talk all about? What are we trying to convey? And why is such a message being conveyed in a Chemistry textbook? As a concerned Indian, I want to look around myself, see and analyse the state of the society and my country and I want you also to do the same. Do not take the society and country for granted. If you do not care for them, they will not be there when you actually need them. For example, the Law and Order situation directly affects our lives. Your active participation will make a difference. And if you do not care, you and your future generations will have to pay a heavy price for this negligence. Your past two-three generations have not cared; they could do so because many of their previous generations had already paid for it with their lives in the Great Indian Freedom Struggle. That fire is extinguished and the light is almost gone. So dear, this is a talk about you and your times : tough times. It is a talk about the quality of life you deserve and the quality of life you will get, if you fail the call of your duty. And why to write it in a chemistry text book? Simply because I wanted the best of the students available. Currently, most of them are attracted to science. I have noticed that most of you read only the material that can embetter your chances of selection in competitive exams. Naturally, the message will find a better readability in such a place! And now about the aim of this article. We must not aim at anything lesser than a complete revamping of the education system throughout the country. We are aiming at building better, competent and successful countrymen who are worthy of the cultural heritage they happen to inherit and who actually are able to make a significant contribution to the development of a strong nation. This may sound a bit far-fetched, but it is a typical IITian characteristic : WE BELIEVE THAT NO WORK IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR US, and when the cause is a noble one, there will not be any dearth of good people. In this article, we will first talk about the basic elements of good education, an analysis of what went wrong in past (and is still going wrong) and finally an executable plan about how can this enormous change be achieved within this lifetime. Let us begin by identifying good elements of education. I. ELEMENTS OF GOOD EDUCATION 1.1 What is good Education? So, what should be the definition for proper and good education? In short and brief, it is simply summed up in an old Sanskrit saying AA ^lk fo|k ;k foeqä;s* AA That which sets you free is knowledge. Freedom in an esoteric sense would point towards moksha. However, in modern times, we normally have no plans of jumping in renunciation and moksha directly. Infact, it is not even desired by most of the people. Let me also ask an equally and fundamentally important question - Why do we live? It may sound very odd but believe me, when I look at people around myself simply working aimlessly, they seem to be in a state of intoxication or dream: just getting up in the morning, performing their fixed daily duties like studying, going to office, cooking food, coming back, watching television and may be even a little chit-chat, a little bit of socializing happily sleeping off ... and that ends their day. Days and nights, months and years pass and one good day, they simply die. What is it? What was the life meant for? We will come back to this point in section 1.3, after a more direct discussion on current education system. 1.2 Inclusion of irrelevant and exclusion of certain very necessary topics The current education system includes a number of useless irrelevant details and skips out a number of crucial points required for healthy life. A child learns many things from his/her parents. However, a number of things cannot be taught by parents directly (due to lack of time, knowledge, willingness or any other reason). That is the job of an educator, that is the job of school to which the child is sent. We must now enumerate some of the important points which need to be included in the current agenda on education. First and foremost is basic morality. We have talked at length about it. Let me also ask an equally and fundamentally important question - Why do we live? It may sound very odd but believe me, when I look at people around myself simply working aimlessly, they seem to be in a state of intoxication or dream: just getting up in the morning, performing their fixed daily work and finally sleeping off ... and that ends their day. Days and nights, months and years pass and one good day, they simply die. What is it? What was the life meant for? Secondly about the basic method of leading life. e.g. seating posture, the way we talk, we walk, we sit, we interact with people, the way in which we react to a given situation...so many things. Currently the child imbibes these habits from the impressions on his/her unconscious mind, from parents, teachers and peers. e.g. I don’t have a habit of sitting with my spine straight. I know that if anybody has to be blamed for, the most responsible person is I myself. But I am sure that if I, as a child, would have been trained sufficiently to keep my sitting posture proper, I would have been a better person. At this grown up stage of body and mind, I find it difficult to change my habits. They have taken deep roots. I know that it is still not impossible, but the fact remains that it would have been far easier in my early days. I have met very few people who can always sit straight for hours and that definitely leaves a very lasting impression the person they are interacting with. A proper posture also maintains a more rhythmic and proper breathing. You might not be aware of the power of breath. Breath is life. Breath has a direct connection with the working of mind. People in the uneven state of mind tend to have irregular breath. Sick people have irregular and sickly type of breathing. Mind affects breath and breath affects mind. If mind is in somewhat unstable condition, the breath becomes irregular. In the same fashion, if breath is disturbed and irregular, it destabilizes the mind. It reduces the concentration. It makes memory poorer. It affects digestion. Digestion, in turn, affects the overall health. It tends to create physical ailments. In general, by a simple habit of sitting straight, the person can avoid a number of difficulties : physical, social and psychological which s(he) faces in life. I do not say that our current system does not have text books which tell us that we should sit straight, but tell me how many actually do it. Unless a child is repeatedly corrected by a competent teacher, who teaches, as far as possible, by an example from his own life and behavior, such habits are very difficult to develop and inspire. Compare the importance of this feature with something as irrelevant and unnecessary as classification of plants and animals taught at enormous length to the students. How it does matter whether they know or not what are chordates unless they are pursuing biology in great detail? Then, this should rather be reserved for specialized courses. Rather, we could have things which are more useful in practical life. e.g. the nature of food. The person must understand what is the nature of food s(he) is eating. e.g. curd and tea do not go together and always cause either common cold or related problems. It should not be learnt by the student by hit and trial. I mean, the life is too short for it. Indian culture and Indian tradition provides a rich and time tested information about a great variety of food which is available in India. This kind of information has never found a way in formal education simply because the people from whom we have copied our teaching system had nothing similar in their culture to teach. Infact most of Westerners have no idea about the nature of food. And look at a country like America where more than ¾th, probably even as high as 90% of the US public suffers from irregular digestion and a disease called IBS (Irritable Bowel Syndrome). (Ref :Perfect Digestion by Deepak Chopra, a world famous best seller). If the person is unhealthy, any amount of money, any amount of riches or resources s(he) is offered will not be able to compensate for poor health. And a very basic knowledge of nature of food can help a person avoiding a number of foods which can be detrimental to his/her health in a certain season or in a certain combination. I don’t see a reason why this should not be included in the basic syllabus. The current education system also very strongly supports one more idea. Only that should be taught to the students that helps them earn their livelihood. Sciences are being taught in great detail. Infact my whole life has been a study of science (and now chemistry). However this education fails to answer a very crucial question “what does a person do with his/her life after he/she has earned sufficiently? Is earning the only end for which the person was born?” By such a logic, all the persons who have earned sufficiently for a lifetime should commit suicide since they have nothing else to do. Most alarming prospect! Was this life not offered to humans for betterment of their own soul? This end can better be achieved via classical arts :the refined or the better aspect of life, the so called non-commercial part of life, the brighter side of life. Unfortunately, they stand sorely neglected, battered and deformed. I do not deny that even the world of arts is not free from contamination but that does not put a blame on the arts themselves which, in their true form, offer a definite and positive development of human personality. Tagore realized and appreciated it and his experiment has been one of the most beautiful ones in the history of education. “Shanti Niketan” and “Vishwa Bharti” have left an indelible mark over the history of the nation. In today’s world, I must also add that some vocational education is obviously necessary for the student. Otherwise, s(he) would not be able to stand in the practical world. My only point is this : the education must not stop or the education must not be cut short or limited only to the grosser, lowly or the materialistic aspect of life. It might be necessary to include it in today’s circumstances, but education must include the better aspects of life. Real education is possible only in conjunction with spirituality. Today’s education leaves a spiritual vacuum within each person. In absence of close parental vigil, this vacuum sucks in a number of poor habits. 1.3 The purpose of life The purpose of life is clearly stated in our classical Indian culture. In the words of Swami Vivekananda “The human beings, as such, have a number of defects. For example, greed, fear, hatred, jealousy ... and a number of other vices. The purpose of having human body, the purpose of having a human life is to evolve; to become a better being, a better soul and it is exactly with this purpose that a human body is offered a soul by the Lord. Any education which does not lead to the development of human qualities, the development of qualities like truthfulness, fearlessness, honesty, love, affection, care for one and all, concern for one and all, a general friendliness and gentleness and purity of mind is not only useless but infact highly injurious”. Sciences are being taught in great detail. Infact my whole life has been a study of science (and now chemistry). However this education fails to answer a very crucial question “what does a person do with his/her life after he/she has earned sufficiently? Is earning the only end for which the person was born?” By such a logic, all the persons who have earned sufficiently for a lifetime should commit suicide since they have nothing else to do! I am sorry to say that most of the education which is offered currently is exactly the opposite. It forces the child (and even the parents) to lie. It teaches him via fear and greed, giving him (or her) lucrative options like, “You will earn so and so and many things in your career...” without really instilling in him any values or stressing upon being a better human. I am not saying that career is not important, all I wish to say is that there can be things that are equally important, and they also must be considered with equal seriousness. 1.4 “Why should I become a better human at all?” My dear reader, you might ask - “Why should I become a better human at all?” You may say that “I don’ believe in your old Indian culture. I don’t believe in what other people say. I may as well be a bad guy but I am a happy man.”... “I may take bribes, I may indulge in treachery, theft, lies and what not... But then, how does it matter?” My dear, remember that the life is eternal. Have you ever observed that some people are just by birth much better off than you while some are much worse. Some are just born either lame, blind or crippled. Someone might be born as a prince while the other one as a beggar. If the world is created by a just and even minded creator, then everything could have been as well equal. Rather, everything should have been equal. But it is not so. Lata Mangeshkar can sing very sweetly, you cannot. You may train yourself, but there are some people who are just very beautifully gifted while others need not have the same gift of same art even if they so desire. Life, my dear, is a collection of all the previous karmas which you have performed in all your previous lives since eternity. As Rishi Narad says in Srimadbhagvadatam “Deep are the workings of Karma. Karmas are not exhausted even in millions and billions and trillions of years without the performer actually reaping the fruits of his karma.” 1.5 “I do not believe in your classical Karmic theories. Is it still relevant for me?” Yes. To some of you, it may sound a little bit too philosophical. But these have been some questions which have intrigued me since I started thinking. I have observed that most of my friends even in my college days had such doubts for which they found no answers. So, they simply evaded them or just kept their mouth shut. But these are the questions that must be asked because they are of fundamental importance. If this philosophy does not interest you, if you do not believe in reincarnation and continuum of lives, the question is still very much relevant to you. What should be the purpose of education? To translate in your terms, the purpose of good education must be to make one’s life better. What do we mean by a better life? Does it mean more money, may be a fleet of cars or private jets, ownership of a big group of companies...may be, but more than that a good life means that the person must be happy, satisfied and healthy and good education must instill in him the values which are required for development of such a successful personality. Good education must be able to develop of a positive attitude in the person, should be able to eliminate the negative qualities or traits which are often observable in a number of children. As a matter of fact good education should be able to adjust itself so as to remove the deficiencies of a child : the social, behavioral and mental deficiencies and it must be able to encourage or highlight the good potential qualities in the student. It should not be like a fix sized ready made outfit : if you fit in, its OK; else it is useless. It rather should be tailor-made for each student, to suit his or her needs. 1.6 The role of a teacher in an education system. To the above-stated end the education must be offered and in this context most crucial is the role of the teacher. All the systems of education would fail; as a matter of fact any project, any company, any organisation or any human endeavour would simply fail if the people associated with the project are incompetent, lazy, unwilling or foolish. Today, when the best brains in the country drain most of their efforts in designing strategies for selling soap-cakes or junk food, it is rather natural that the more important projects like education are sidelined. This itself is sufficient to ensure doom of a country. 1.7 “How can I actually contribute towards the development of my Nation?” This is the background in which we are placed and this is situation which we as Indians must improve. A very natural question that arises in a sincere mind is “How can I actually contribute towards the development of my Nation?” You may accomplish this most easily by yourself becoming a better, a satisfied and a successful person. Successful in any good field you take up : it might be material science, might be medicine, business or even spirituality. Give all your time, energy, skill and effort : your 100% to any endeavour you undertake, (provided it does not harm others) it is sufficient to make you and your country better. Whenever you think or perform any action; one portion of your existence, your inner voice, speaks. It tells you whether it is right or wrong to do that thing. Children and adolescents can hear this most strongly. As they grow, they learn to suppress or neglect this voice. Train yourself and listen to it since it is the only thing that distinguishes you from an animal. It is a proof that you are still human. I am addressing it to you, the student community because in most of you this voice is still audible. Do not get alarmed. I am not asking you to leave your comforts and join in any kind of struggle. I am not asking you to put up any kind of rallies. Sorry, that would be the last thing I would be looking forward to. I am not asking you to compromise your career or jeopardize your studies. We do not need to be so drastic and desperate. All I appeal you to do is simply this ‘be true to yourself’. Whenever you think or perform any action; one portion of your existence, your inner voice, speaks. It tells you whether it is right or wrong to do that thing. Children and adolescents can hear this most strongly. As they grow, they learn to suppress or neglect this voice. Train yourself and listen to it since it is the only thing that distinguishes you from an animal. It is a proof that you are still human. I am addressing it to you, the student community because in most of you this voice is still audible. Develop yourself as best as you can. As you do it, you are also serving a part of nation (i.e. yourself). But as you serve yourself, make sure that you are not harming the interests of your country or your countrymen. e.g. if a liquor or a cigarette company offers to hire your services as a technical expert or in whatsoever capacity, you should refuse it even if you are getting may be double your current salary. For a few more rupees at least you should not make yourself available for sale. Sell your services if you want, not your soul. If your expertise and abilities are used to exploit others (at least directly), if you flourish when others must perish, it is too costly to bargain. You may not be able to prevent the evil but at least do not become a part of it. If you are stronger, raise your voice against it. Do not let it pass unprotested. At least a public comment, a voice of resistance should be raised. Again, I am not asking you to jump in fire all alone. But remember to join your voice with the correct side when the time to take a decision arrives. One who is silent at such moments is also a tool of the evil, one oneself is a participant in that evil. If you are still stronger, take up something noble as your career. Again, do not take up any public service career simply because you had nothing else to do. We do not need losers here, we do not need weak and feeble men. You should enter your professional career like a lion, with complete grace and strength; and this is possible only if you have done the necessary background work. If you have toiled hard in your training during your school or college period, if you have not shirked away from your duties, if you have not evaded work or responsibilities, you will surely be able to stand on your feet. You will exert a force and influence that nobody will be able to resist : that is the power to true and genuine work. And finally, if teaching interests you as a career, go ahead and read further to remove your doubts. Let me explain, how it could be one of the most exciting and satisfying careers, better paying than probably any other (legal) field in terms of satisfaction, worthiness and even money. Else, this much is sufficient. My blessing to you all, be righteous, be intelligent, be bright and be honest. ÅW lgukoorq lgukSHkquäq lgoh;Za djokogSA rstfLoukokhreLrq ek fof}'kkogSA ÅW ‘'kkfUr% ‘'kkfUr% ‘'kkfUr%A (Taittiriya Upnishad, Brahmavalli & Bhrgu Valli, Shanti Mantra) May the Lord protect us together, May He nourish us together. May we work together uniting our strength for the good of humanity. May our learning be luminous and purposeful. May we never hate one another. May there be peace, peace and perfect peace. II. PROBLEMS WITH THE CURRENT EDUCATION SYSTEM 2.1 Reluctance of cream students to take up teaching as a career As we have mentioned before, best brains in the country are busy selling soaps or junk-food. Why? Simply because multinational companies hiring them have better payscale than DRDO or ISRO. We have discussed this point before, so I will not launch it again. The reasons for this reluctance are analysed in the next section. 2.2 The attitude of the people The low regard with which we treat our teachers in our society has been the basic cause for degeneration of our education system, our society in general ... and finally our nation. You may touch their feet or stand when they enter the class, but it is only a routine, thoughtless ritual. If the best of the students do not aspire to enter the field of education inspite of an aptitude and liking for it, how can it be said that they have respect for teachers and education? Agreed that not all of them may have an aptitude for teaching. But at least some of them should show some interest. Why is teaching (usually) delegated to those who have nothing else to do? When a child himself receives education from the teachers who are frustrated, rejected and those who are deemed fit for no other job, naturally s(he) is bound to carry some, may be complete or even an exaggerated form of frustrations, limitations and complexes of the teachers who are trusted with imparting education to the budding nation. This is not a situation which is very admirable. If we look at near-independence era, the education system still received a chunk of good and committed teachers. Teaching had never been regarded as a financially lucrative job, but it was always looked upon as a noble one. However, the priorities of society were changing. Materialism from west was flowing in and people increasingly believed in the power of money. Character and sacrifice were (and are) not respected as a social virtue. Nobody will admit this, because ours is a society of hypocrites. We want others to sacrifice for us, but we do not wish to apply same rule for ourselves. Money was never there. With respect also gone, competent persons started avoiding teaching as a career option. Thus began the doom of education system. Just remove the good people from a system : it is sufficient to ensure the doom of that system. Good teachers still exist, but now they are a rarity. Then came the rise of coachings. Attracting the best and competent people back to teaching field has been the most fundamental contribution of coachings. They have given rise to a generation of very competent and highly devoted teachers and educators. Coachings are one of the best paymasters in the field. Their pay packages are better than those offered by software or technical industries. With teaching now being regarded as a high-profile job (read high-paying job), good people are back in the system. Some people are worried. They regard the fees charged by coaching classes as unethically high. Teaching, they say, must come free or nearly free as a birth right. They belong to the same hypocritic class who want others to sacrifice for them but when they are asked,”Would you like your son to become a teacher?”, they shirk away with a shudder, “No!”. Why this no? Why do you want to go for other professions but not teaching. Not because teaching is an unethical job. It is because they do not find it financially lucrative. Come on, listen the truth! Stop measuring yourself and others by different yardsticks! Times have changed and you are living in a world and society largely driven by money. If you want the best people to come to any field, you have to pay them. When respect was supposed to be supreme, respect was paid. It is now money. Then why wail and lament? You may touch their feet or stand when they enter the class, but it is only a routine, thoughtless ritual. If the best of the students do not aspire to enter the field of education inspite of an aptitude and liking for it, how can it be said that they have respect for teachers and education?...Teaching had never been regarded as a financially lucrative job, but it was always looked upon as a noble one. We want others to sacrifice for us, but we do not wish to apply same rule for ourselves. III. HOW CAN THESE PROBLEMS BE OVERCOME? 3.1 Get the best and pay them the best Come what may, we cannot close our eyes towards one glaring truth : Money does matter in today’s world. This blatant statement does give an ideological shock to many a people, specially adolescents, since they have not faced the practical life. Even if they have, they are not used to hearing such things from a teacher in so direct a fashion. But unless you accept this fact, you cannot attract the cream people to your profession. Unless you get the best people, things just will not improve! Hence, teaching will have to become the best paymaster. Only then we will have enough options to choose from. We will take only the very best of the people available for teaching and reject the others. The persons entering the teaching field must also have an aptitude for teaching. Money should not be the primary aim, although its importance in attracting a good person cannot be denied. Competition will automatically ensure the quality. Do not get alarmed. I am not planning to ask for government increment in teachers salary. Government has done that already, plus the government has only increased the salary without increasing the work commitment or quality. That system is already so rigid and the rot so deep that I find it practically hopeless. Good teachers still exist in there, but their creativity dies off in such systems. Our Gurukuls should be able to stand on their own feet and should be financially self-dependent. The system should be self-multiplying and self-cleansing. Direct responsibility of faculty members should be fixed. No-output people must be removed from the system periodically. 3.2 The Financial Angle Any organisation run on donations or government aid has to succumb to the donor’s (usually) undue pressure someday or the other. So better avoid it right from the beginning. Tagore’s famous case is still remembered. Inspite of being world famous, inspite of a Nobel Prize, inspite of his towering personality and exceprional position in arts and literature; Tagore had to go on an all India tour, presenting dramas at an advanced age of 75 or 80, so that he could raise some funds for Shantiniketan and save it from a financial crunch. It is a sad tale, a battle most heroicly fought by the dying poet, a battle in which even Mahatma Gandhi finally withdrew his support. Cursed is a society who could not find even a petty amount required by an all-time genious to fund such a great cause.Tagore’s famous case is still remembered. In spite of being world famous, in spite of a Nobel Prize, in spite of his towering personality and exceptional position in arts and literature; Tagore had to go on an all India tour, presenting dramas at an advanced age of 75 or 80, so that he could raise some funds for Shantiniketan and save it from a financial crunch. It is a sad tale, a battle most heroically fought by the dying poet, a battle in which even Mahatma Gandhi finally withdrew his support. Naturally, I would not like to risk my whole life and see my cause finally sinking as I am on my deathbed. I am just a common man. When likes of Tagore can have such a tough time, what to say about the rest. We will have to charge the expenses as fee from the students. Even if it cannot be made financially free, it will be ideal if the financial burden on the parents is nearly the same as that in current situation. Even in these resources, much better education can be offered. This is one of the key achievements of Coachings. The time has come that we must now extend the benefit of this expertise of ours to our society at more economic costs. Best would have been the case when students are not charged anything. Complete education, food and clothing should be provided by the Gurukul. I have mentally explored this option for years, but I find it practically impossible to give the best of the facilities with no source for income. In that case, we will have to continue charging fees from the students only. However in long run, when Gurukuls have become sufficient in number and once they have enough funds, efforts must be made to extend its benefits to all classes of society. The students should be taught as per their capability, not as per whims or ambitions of market forces which often dictate the choice of parents. The child is sometimes not able to meet unduly high expectations even after his/her supreme effort, since they might be totally against his swadharma (inborn capability and tendency). After all, you cannot expect peacock to sing and cuckoo to dance with equal beauty. 3.3 The necessity and the mechanism for development of a good character Rather than simply learning Physics, Chemistry or Mathematics or any other regular subject, the first thing that the child must develop is a strong character. A character is not something that can be developed by lessons in moral science. I remember my student time. The moral science lessons were supposed to be extremely dull, and if I can be excused for using the term ...stupid, simply because even as small children of standard 5th or 6th, we observed that the teachers teaching those lessons of moral science themselves had no morals which they talked about. They talked about truthfulness when they lied constantly. Mind you, children have a very keen sense of observation. All such lessons become absolutely fruitless if the teacher who is conveying them himself (or herself) does not believe in them i.e. does not follow them himself (or herself). Then how can strength of character be developed? By teachers who themselves have a very strong character. As a person, I must say that whatever I have learnt in my life is through my parents and some of my teachers; those who have been the real teachers. For example, the most outstanding teacher I have seen, a living example of the ancient Indian tradition, is Prof. S. S. Major at IIT Bombay. Even after a decade of being taught by him, I still feel motivated by the memory of his words or presence. Then how can strength of character be developed? By teachers who themselves have a very strong character. As a person, I must say that whatever I have learnt in my life is through my parents and some of my teachers; those who have been the real teachers. The most outstanding teacher I have seen, a living example of the ancient Indian tradition, is Prof. S. S. Major at IIT Bombay. I found him exemplary: highly motivating and absolutely devoted for the development of his students. Excellent command over his subject, superb communication skills, matchless enthusiasm to teach and, above all, such a down-to-earth attitude that we always felt charged with positive vibrations in his presence. I am sure that our nation just cannot go down as long as teachers of his caliber grace our system. Even after a decade of being taught by him, I still feel motivated by the memory of his words or presence. Similarly, my friend and colleague Ashutosh Srivastava (again from IIT B) has a keen admiration for Prof. Ballal (department of Metallurgy and Material Science). Inspiration from such teachers have always molded many such lives. We have stressed a lot upon the development of student’s character. And this character development is possible only when the student observes people of good character in close contact for a long period of time. This is best possible in the ancient system of ‘Gurukuls’. In a Gurukul, the child is in close contact with the teacher. The teacher can monitor the whole and sole (read ‘soul’) progress of the child over a long period of time. As a matter of fact, the real training of child can take place only when he is not being formally taught. Formal teaching merely conveys some information. The child may be taught a few routine subjects like science, maths, social sciences etc. but this really does not have much to do with the inner creativity: the potential latent within the child. The ancient Indians very well knew the technique of awakening of real intelligence, the technique of development of brain, the technique to expand the capacity of brain and the technique to convert a duller student into a better one. The technique which would really help a student to become better from what s(he) was when s(he) actually entered the education system. 3.4 What will Gurukuls comprise of and what kind of students will they take? Gurukul seems to be the only practical tool for achieving the goals stated above. So let it be a place where the student is brought at the age of 5 (or may be 7) years. The students will then stay at the gurukul for around 10-12 years or so. This period is quite sufficient to give a strong shape to his/her personality, intelligence and brain; so that the child is ready to enter the practical real world without fear of contamination or failure. This is the time an average student spends in the current education system till Std. XIIth. Each Gurukul should consist of (i) highly trained and accomplished teachers who are also strong in character and free of any bad habits (ii) Good, large, well-lit and airy classrooms as well as residential rooms (iii) Comfortable furniture that aids correct posture (iv) Excellent library of around 8-10 thousand books on various subjects (v) Well equipped laboratories of various science subjects, language labs for humanities department (vi) extensive sports fields and sports facilities (vii) a swimming pool, an auditorium and an open-air theatre (viii) an internal hospital to remedy common ailments. (ix) a yogic & spritual head to promote spritual development of the students, Teachers, & campus residents. 3.5 Inviting giant personalities of their fields to come and stay Within these Gurukuls, giants from various fields should be invited to stay for a few days, weeks or months (as per their convenience and willingness). Giants from classical arts, sciences public service, administration and, if possible, business. Let Gurukul make complete arrangements for their comfortable stay. These giants of their fields need not take any kind of classes or teach them formally. Let them simply talk to the students. Imagine the students growing up in the company of the likes of Narendra Kohli, Baba Amte or Kiran Bedi. The logical power of analysis that can be derived from Mr. Kohli, the sheer zeal and skill of service that can be inherited from Baba Amte and spirit of fearlessness and upright character that can be imbibed from Ms. Bedi would be an invaluable input. Imagine the child growing up as s(he) hums the tunes of Dhrupad heard from Dagars, not the double-meaning cheap songs from masala films. Even unknowingly, his/her roots in Indian culture and training in the basic morality will be so strong that ten such batches will cause a complete revolution in the nation. A silent cultural , material and spiritual revolution. 3.6 Higher Studies with or without the Gurukul With time, the scope of Gurukuls can be extended to higher specialisations. My friend Vikas Solegaonkar, for whom I hold the deepest of all regards, had suggested me seven attached Gurukulams for higher studies with a central gurukul. The material aspect of these will have to be taken care of by the governing body. Each of these gurukulams will comprise of a main guru (kulpati) who is the overall incharge of that section. S(he) can be assisted by other teachers or senior students. The seven Gurukuls include Gurukuls on (a) Yoga (b) Vaastushastra © Jyotish (d) Classical Music (e) Classical Dance (f) Sculpture (g) Ayurveda All these arts and sciences have been known to take a person to the ultimate spiritual heights, provided practiced with complete devotion and self-surrender before the Supreme Being. Their material (or practical) uses are also obvious. However, our students should not be denied the light of the new world. Give them the modern tools, but give them also the insight and self-restraint necessary to use these tools properly, before such tools are handed down to them. Even a friendly monkey will hurt himself and his master if given an open sword. The Gurukuls offering specialisation may also enlist other departments. Departments of modern sciences are best managed by institutions like IITs, IISc, AIIMS and TIFR. Let the student join them if s(he) chooses so. Our training should be sufficient to enable him(her) enter any of these colleges by clearing their entrance exams. 3.7 Employment for the students passing out from Gurukuls Such enormous is our project that most of the students passing out from the Gurukuls can be employed by the Gurukul itself, if those students are found willing and competent. The payments should be the best in the industry, and Gurukul must also choose only the willing and the competent candidates. Entrepreneurship must be encouraged by the Gurukul. Students should be trained to start their own industry, their own work which will help them stand on their own feet. In due course of time, a separate fund should be created within the Gurukul that will help such budding entrepreneurs financially in the initial period. Good liaison with the industry should also be maintained in order to acquire a direct help for these energetic and capable young men and women. It will also increase the productivity of the nation. Young blood will no longer seek only government jobs or hold rallies asking for the same. Rather, they themselves will become employers. Not all may have the aptitude or the capability, but many of them will indeed come up in a big way. IV WHAT IS THE FINAL TARGET? 4.1 Exploration of Present and visions of Future Each Indian should get a value-based education, deep rooted in Indian soil, which actually gives him a way of leading life rather than a mere certificate. We all see a number of jobless graduates demanding a job from the government. Why this pathetic state? Why should a person, an energetic young man, beg? Because he has never been trained to stand on his feet. Had this training been imparted instead of his degree, he would not require to hunt around for jobs. He will create jobs : not only for himself but also for his fellow men. So much of young blood lying unused and left to rot! Even if one of our generations can be entirely channeled towards completely productive work, the impetuous received would be so tremendous that our country will supercede virtually every other nation in the world! In a country where people find it better to pull back the rising sun rather than rise with it, it seems to be a far fetched dream! No, it is not far fetched. It will not take more than three generations. “Three generations!” you may say, “what is the use if it does not get accomplished in my lifetime.” If you have such foolish notions and short-sightedness, you are one of the parasites which Mother India has given birth to. You just know how to reap the fruits from the trees you have not planted. Let me remind you, you only will have to come back again to this world in some other form, since the life is endless... As more and more people find employment, the problems of law and order will be reduced. A value-based education will instill better morality. The public servants will deliver better work : either out of their own wish or due to compulsions by a more well-aware public. When the work is performed with sense of devotion, its fruits are immense. Overall prosperity of nation will go up. Two more crucial problems facing the country have one common factor: intoxication. Liquor is becoming increasingly popular and socially acceptable, due to influence of west and due to TV which has introduced this culture in everybody’s house. Indecency in cinema, television, popular art and music is also on constant rise. This also is a form of audio-visual intoxication. Under the pretext of freedom of expression, vulgarity has reached unprecedented heights. These, unfortunately, are characteristics of a declining society. In our hurry to copy the west, we have taken up whatever suited our Mr. Hyde. Unfortunately, it is only the most negative side of their culture we have chosen to copy. This force is much more monstrous, since it will destroy the complete moral fabric of the society. We will be plunged in complete darkness, complete anarchy and complete lawlessness. And it will not require more than one generation. It is always easier to go down than to rise. “British could not destroy the Indian culture because the custodians of Indian culture are Indian women, and they were unaffected by British culture”. A century ago, this observation was made by Swami Vivekananda. His prophetic eyes must have pierced the future, since not only the British but also the complete west has now poured itself down in most of the Indian drawing rooms in an alarmingly Indian-looking version via television and internet. Who can stop this poisoning now! These tools definitely have a very good usage, but who cares for good! How many even know what is good and what is not? Unfortunately, this negative force is so strong and overpowering that I sometimes feel overwhelmed by its sheer magnitude. Even a good education will require a lot of effort to capture it, retard it and nullify it. But we must make our efforts, since nothing is impossible. The biggest necessity of our times is development of a good character, solid body and healthy mind; since these tools are necessary for leading a good life and development of soul. 4.2 The extent of project In each district, there should be 3-4 gurukuls which may cater to the needs of those districts. With approximately 600 districts in India, we require around 2,500 or so active gurukuls. Each of them would require around 30-40 devoted, competent and evolved teachers apart from a good team of equally competent administrators. The search for approx. 1 lac highly motivated and competent team is not a meager job even for a large government. However this is a job that can definitely be made possible by you. Never underestimate the power of organization. Never underestimate the sheer force that lies behind the devoted and a committed soul. A Final Word... I have written this article to explain my long-term dream: the dream that I saw since I was a student in IIT Bombay. I promise you a safe and a rewarding career, I promise you a betterment of your family, your society, your country and your soul; come and participate in the project when you have completed your current formal education, when you are mature enough to decide for yourself provided you feel a burning desire for this cause. I am in no hurry. I can still foresee fifty further years of my active life which I am willing to devote for this project. I am looking for like-minded and capable people. Mother India is also looking. Will you dare to join? AA ;Fkk |kS’p i`fFkoh p u foHkhrks u fj”;r% ,okeso izk.k e foHks%AA &vFkoZosn Behold this sky and the mother earth ! Afraid of nothing ,eternal in existence. My spirit ! Be like them !! -SHISHIR MITTAL Director, Insight P.S. : Outlines of the project are still being drawn, and you are welcome to join in the discussion and make at least intellectual input. Your discussions, ideas and feedback is most welcome on Navgurukul. Just go on the google and search for it. It will appear! Your participation is valuable. Come, log on and share your views. You can change your country. Infrastructure The Campus Buildings Equipments Labs Library The Leaders Board of Directors Advisory Committee Working Committee Central Committee Distinguished Membership Professor Extraordinaire People on Campus Faculty Staff Students Parents Maintenance Water Supply Power Supply Health Care Security Administration